


Roller Rink

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Jamie/Kevin (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 1





	Roller Rink

_Fashionably late as usual._

Jamie facepalmed at the thought of Kevin looking around for ages, trying outfit after outfit to get the perfect look for this date. Sure, he'd do the same for Kevin, but he was sure to do it way before he had to go anywhere. Not only that, but Kevin could look good in _anything_. Jamie didn't think the same of himself. He let out a sigh. He wasn't impatient, no, but he certainly was right now. He was feeling lonely and missed his boyfriend.

About ten more minutes passed before Kevin showed up, hastily parking the (recently replaced) car, and running over to Jamie while trying his hardest not to look like he was panicking over being late.

"Hey, baby~" he smirked, full of himself. Jamie hopped off the wall and gently shoved him.

"You're nearly an hour late!" He wrapped his arms around him and sighed. "I was getting worried."

"I was _fashionably_ late, babe."

" _Still late_." he frowned at him.

"Okay, okay,, I'm sorry." he wrapped his own arms around Jamie and leaned his head on him. "You know I have to look perfect for the public~"

"You mean _me?"_ He smirked at the suggestion, causing Kevin to flush and wave his hand at him.

"Yeah, yeah, shush." he chuckled and held onto Jamie's hand, leading him into the building.

The two had planned a roller rink date; well, Jamie had. Kevin had said he didn't mind what the other was planning, wanted a surprise, and _oh boy_ was he surprised!

Kevin had never skated before, and didn't want to admit it. He shrugged off the feeling, I mean, he's _Kevin!_ He can do anything.

That's what he'd kept telling himself, but when it came to actually putting the skates on after yelling at the staff to be careful with his expensive shoes, he started doubting himself.

He'd never tell anyone about his doubts, although, he'd usually tell Jamie. He could trust him with his thoughts, with his feelings, unlike the many who'd come before him; but this, this was a fun date. He couldn't ruin this for the two of them, it'd break Jamie's heart. No, he had to act casual. Skating was a piece of cake, and he'd prove it to Jamie, himself, and everyone else on that rink.

Once the skates were on, Jamie stood and made it look absolutely easy; he could stand in them, no problem. Kevin could do the same.

He stood up, albeit a little carefully, and balanced easily; huh. _Had he been worried for no reason?_

"Do they fit well?" Jamie looked at the skates and then to Kevin.

"Yeah, perfect actually--" he smiled to himself. _He was actually standing!_ This was going to be too easy. "Now let's get to my new dancefloor." he smirked at Jamie, wrapping an arm around him. The other giggled and held onto him too, and the two strolled over to the rink. It was easy to walk, being they were currently on carpet and holding onto one another, which made Kevin get much more cocky and full of himself.

Jamie wasn't exactly all that experienced, he hadn't been on roller rinks much, but he knew how to keep his balance, which was enough. His arm slid off of Kevin and he stepped onto the rink, managing just enough to keep steady and not fall, but it was still a close call.

Kevin found this amusing. "Aww, losing balance are we, sweetie~?"

"It's not that easy you know!" Jamie huffed. "Why don't _you_ try, Mr. 'I'm so good at skating'?"

Kevin chuckled. "With pleasure."

He slid onto the rink and struck a pose-

…only to immediately have his legs flying everywhere, and falling on the floor with a **thump**.

Jamie tried not to laugh, not wanting to be rude or mean. He pulled him up gently and hugged him.

"It's _easy_ , you say?"

Kevin grumbled. "Shut up."

Jamie giggled at him and held him at arm's length, looking him in the face. "Are you okay, Kev?"

The boy looked away from him. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a small mistake, that's all. I'm _good_ at this." He puffed out his chest proudly. Jamie gave him an ' _are you serious?'_ look, and held onto his hands.

"It's _okay_ to ask for help, you know."

Kevin sighed, looking Jamie in the eyes. "I know. I didn't wanna ruin this for you--"

"Ruin it? Kevin, you're not ruining anything. Helping you skate would be just as, if not more fun!" He leaned against him gently. "I really don't mind."

Kevin blushed and made a small noise. " _Jamieeee_ \--"

"What? Am I _embarrassing_ you~?"

Kevin sighed and laughed quietly. "Just-- teach me already."

With that, the two started to slowly skate around the rink in a circle, Jamie getting a little less wobbly and Kevin slipping less. After a while they'd gotten moving and balancing down, Kevin tried to show off again and fell. This time Jamie couldn't hold back from laughing as his boyfriend grumbled on the floor, pulling on Jamie's arm and pulling him down, but being sure to keep his arms out so that he could catch him and he wouldn't get hurt.

Jamie squeaked in surprise, finding himself straddled over Kevin, who was smirking so much you'd think it hurts.

"Oh, hello, cutie~"

Jamie covered his face, flustered. "Kevinnnnn!!"

"You deserved that." he giggled and the two stood up. Kevin slowly wrapped his arms around Jamie and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"....and you deserve that one, too, for teaching me how to skate."

Jamie flushed and held onto the taller boy, unable to contain his giggles. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
